First Meeting
by Errol's Feather
Summary: How Bellatrix Black first meet the dark lord.


**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Harry Potter and I don't make any money from it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First meeting <strong>_

As his sharp teeth sank into her while neck she let out a whimper. The red blood slowly started to run down her snowy white skin, as a blue tears fell from her black eye.

She tried to break free from his strong hands, but couldn't. In desperation she reached for her wand, getting a hold of it, slowly driving it into him, making the dark wood cut a hole in his skin. He gasped in surprise, just enough to let his hands loosen his grip. She broke free and started to run, but he quickly caught up and nailed her to the ground, his dirty nails digging into the skin on her arms, making her scream out in pain and kick hard, wriggling under him.

He bent his head towards her neck against her milky white neck. She however wiggled too much for him to even get near it, making him hit her face hardly. She screamed out in pain, before kicking hard, hitting him enough to get him of her. He snarled at her, ready to jump on her again when he realized she was no longer there and screamed out in anger.

The dark-haired man let out a snarl as he left the back alley on hunt for another victim.

* * *

><p>"Bellatrix, what on earth are you going out at this hour," Minerva McGonagall's sharp voice sounded as she saw the young girl out in the courtyard of the school. It was a little before midnight. To her knowledge Slughorn wasn't agreeing to having his students out after ten either.<p>

"Please, not now," Bellatrix whispered, hiding her face from the professor.

"Miss Black, are you okay?" Minerva's sounded more concerned than angry. Most because it never happened that Bellatrix Black didn't face her, not matter what kind of trouble she was in.

"Just leave me alone," she snapped, pointing her wand at the professor as a warning sign. Her eyes looking more to the ground than at her.

Minerva looked at her, but not with shocked eyes. It was nothing out of the ordinary that the young woman was being rebellious. She quirked a brow as she said, "Just go back the Slytherin tower, you got an early class."

"Don't tell me what to do," Bellatrix's voice sounded tired.

"As your deputy headmistress I have every right to do so," said Minerva in a firm tone.

"Please, not tonight," Bellatrix said, slowly starting to walk inside, and after what Minerva could see towards the Slytherin dungeon. Still she couldn't help but to feel some kind of worry for the young woman as she was sure things were far from what they should be.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix curled up in her bed, hiding under the cover, shivering lightly, trying to find rest, but all she could picture was those piercing blue eyes. They had been filled with evil, and for the first time in her young life she had felt truly scared. She was just glad she managed to get away and caught by Minerva, rather than the head of her house. She knew for a fact that they middle-aged headmistress would not turn her in.<p>

* * *

><p>For once however Bellatrix was wrong as Minerva didn't turn her in. Normally she would have done just that, but as the young girl already seemed upset she decided upon not doing anything that could upset her further. Instead she decided to try to talk to her the next day.<p>

Getting Bellatrix alone seemed like a more difficult task as she was always surrounded by her peers. Now she had however given them the notion to scatter, by the looks of it to work on one of her assignments. Minerva recognized the book she was reading, transfiguration. It would fit as she had given her a paper that was due by the end of the week a few days back. And Bellatrix Black was never late on her deadlines, no matter the subject.

After what Minerva could see she seemed to be working on her potions paper as well as the potions book was up along with some extra reading material. Minerva smiled thinking that you could say a lot of things about Bellatrix Black, but that she was a bad student was not one of them.

The young middle-aged witch was slowly nearing her table. Bellatrix that once saw the familiar shadow over her papers, looked up at Minerva saying, "Professor McGonagall."

"Miss Black, I was wondering is everything alright?" said the Professor.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Bella asked, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"You didn't seem quite so last night, would you mind telling me what happened?" Minerva said, sitting down across her.

"If I tell you will you then leave the matter be?" asked Bellatrix.

Minerva thought for a second, before she nodded. Bellatrix sighed, putting aside her pen as she said, "As you probably always guessed I had sneaked away to Hogsmeade. I planned to meet some of the ones from my house there, only they didn't show. I planned to drink some butterbeer at Three Broomsticks then go back as I always liked that place. So I sat down and ordered one and a man came up to the table, asking if he could join me. As I didn't see any harm, I said yes. Only after a while something seemed wrong and I told him I had to go. He nodded, only to attack me not long after I left the pub. I managed to get away, but he…" she stopped, showing Minerva her wounded neck.

"What did he look like?" Minerva wanted to know.

"Dark hair, pale skin as mine, piercing blue eyes, there was something weird though," she said.

"Yes…?" Minerva wanted to know.

"His nose, he didn't seem to have one, almost like a snake, I've never seen anything like it," she said.

"Did he give you his name?" asked Minerva, as only one came to mind bearing that description.

"He did, but I don't remember it," Bellatrix admitted.

"May I give you a piece of advice?" Minerva said in a serious tone.

"Yes," said Bellatrix.

"Next time a man like that walks up to you, you do better to tell him off," said Minerva as she slowly got up. She was almost certain that the man she ran into was no other than her old student Tom. Riddle. He to her knowledge had started up like any other student there, only his powers weren't really good. Minerva knew he could have been great if he chose to use them right, but she was certain that was not the case. She still feared the result.

She was about to leave the great hall where she had found Bella when she heard her voice say, "Professor."

"Yes Miss Black," said Minerva, turning to face her.

"How do I get him out of my head?" she asked, her dark eyes were death serious.

"You try to block him, but foremost to answer when he calls you," Minerva said, she knew the blocking spells were rarely used, and even if she knew how to make them, she was not the right teacher for just that. She however would find one that could teach that if necessary.

"And what if I can?" the young girl asked.

"Be careful Bella, be very careful," said Minerva, meaning every word. With that she left the great hall.

* * *

><p>The next time Bellatrix would again meet her attacker she would have graduated. She remembered Minerva's words, but still there was something about him that made her unable to deny him this time. She knew she most likely should not follow him, but she couldn't help but to do just that. In the end darkness suited her better than light. And he was as dark as you could get, spite his piercing blue eyes.<p>

As she joined his army she knew they would have each other more than once. And with the memory of their first meeting and Minerva's words in the back of her head, she made sure he only had her when she wished. He might be powerful and much older; still she was a mighty strong witch you should never mess with. Even he knew that, and she was probably the only one he could not fully control when all came to all. He learned that lesson when they first meet, a meeting neither would ever forget. That would after all be the first brick forming their relationship, whether it was good or bad.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
